


Bloodlust (Predator’s Prey)

by gracefulsilence



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Murder, Violence, War, how do u tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulsilence/pseuds/gracefulsilence
Summary: Grace Kennedy enters a new world in hopes of starting a new life. She never truly considered the possibility that her arrival would cause the start of the greatest war in history until it actually happened.ora big Hamilton reference.The DreamSMP War, but with an extra character. *wink wink nudge nudge*I will most likely update this video every week or so! Feel free to bug me a bit if I haven't updated in a while.Do not steal any of my works. It belongs to me and has been written by me.Plot from the DreamSMP War series in the POV of my original character.





	Bloodlust (Predator’s Prey)

hello!

im gracefulsilence (same user on wattpad). i decided to begin publishing this here as well as on wattpad just because i can :)

this story will have lots of violence + mentions of violence, which includes war (not a specific, real life war such as ww2), blood, murder, and more. every chapter will have warnings in the beginning.

warnings and authors notes will be written in all lowercase (my aesthetic i guess, lol), but the story itself and it’s description will have proper capitalization.

feel free to request scenes or basically anything in the comments as i lose motivation and creativity very quickly.

thank you, and enjoy!


End file.
